Tale of the Spectral Assassin
by nightblade615
Summary: Lucinda has lived on a small farm with her family for all of the 24 years she's been alive. In that time she's learned how to hunt & work the land. Her family faithfully follows the Nine, but she never truly believed. She feels something altogether different. She is praised for her prowess, & has caught the eye of Lucien Lachance. Rated M just in case.
1. The Little Farm

I awoke from my deep slumber, and rolled over to look out the window at the rising sun over our rolling fields of crops. I grinned as I took in the smell of my mother cooking breakfast downstairs. Meat, biscuits and gravy. We had a long, hard day of work ahead of us if she was making that. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair with a yawn. After a moment, I got up and started putting on my linens I had laid out last night.

As I was sliding my arm through the sleeve, I heard a loud banging on my door, and I jumped out of my skin and screamed. I heard my brother's loud laugh as he ran down the stairs. "Martin, you scared the life out of me! Damn you!" I had the shirt on in an instant and was running down the stairs after him. He was halfway down, and I took a leap after him and tackled him to the ground at the bottom of the stairs, both of us landing with a huge thud.

"Ah-ha-haow…" He groan-laughed. I squeezed at his side as he squirmed and giggled. "Scare me out of my wits, will you?!" He scrambled away from me and we both stood up. Mother shook her head and said "Twenty-three years old, and you two still act like children. Little sister can still put the moves on you, eh Martin?" He laughed and scratched at his ear as he responded to her statement. "Should we stop, then?" She smiled and said "No, of course not. What would entertain me, then? I need my little twins to keep everything interesting." Martin wrapped an arm around my neck, and I punched him in the side, making him release me with a cringe.

Mother smiled and shook her head. "If you're finished rough-housing, I could use your help setting the table and fixing breakfast." We smiled, blue eyes shining back at her innocently. "Yes ma'am." We said as we went into the kitchen behind her. Martin grabbed the plates and silverware, and I helped her prepare what she wasn't finished with. When we finished, I grabbed the biscuits and meat, and she carried a big bowl of gravy in.

When we got in, the table was already perfectly set, and my father was standing in the hearth room looking out the window. We set it all up, and he came in and adjusted everything with us. He was a man of few words, and I always appreciated that. I preferred silence myself. But don't let that constitute your image of my father. He is very quiet, but what little he does say is funny and witty enough to leave a grown man weak. I was a lot like that, too. If you remain silent, then what you do say seems to have a more substantial effect on people.

We got everything situated, then sat down and prayed. As we all held hands and my father led us in our prayer to the Nine, I heard that dark laugh I always heard during prayer. It was always in the back of mind when I prayed… like it was mocking me. Like it was saying, "Nonsense. All of this. And you know it." I could never focus, and thus I had little to no faith in the Nine. It made me slightly upset that I didn't share my family's unwavering pursuit and faith in the Nine. But I felt there was something else… Something darker, yet wondrous and infinite.

When my father finished, we all started eating in silence. I always took in this silence, savored it. There was an infinite beauty in silence that I adored and clung to. When we finished, we got up and kissed mother on the cheek as we left to tend the fields. For three hours we toiled over scythes, rakes, hoes, whatever else we had to do. From about thirty feet away I heard my brother's excruciated yell. "Damn it all to Oblivion!"

I looked over, and the scythe he was using to trim our apple tree had broken at the neck. That was the last scythe father had available. I sighed and started over towards him. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked very upset. I hated it when my brother got upset, merely because his big sad eyes broke my heart (same way with him to me). He was too sweet to be so upset. I had to say something to get him smiling, to take the weight off of him. "Martin, you're the reason why we can't have anything of significant value."

He tried to fight it, but he smiled and looked away from me. "Oh, come now, don't be such a sod." I said as I pushed him lightly. He chuckled and turned to look me in the eye. When he genuinely smiles, it goes all the way to his eyes. His blue eyes shine, and it seems like everything is right with the world. More than anything we want each other to be happy. We can't stand to see each other upset, because we know each other so well.

He messed my hair up and said "Father will not appreciate this at all. He hates going into town before the first of the month." I shrugged and said "Well, what can be done? There are some things that cannot be helped. He knows that much, at least." Martin nodded, and we started our long traipse across our fields to get to him. We got to the barn where he was fixing up the door one of our horses had kicked in whilst trying to get to our newest horse, a thoroughbred Black from Cheydinhal. I'd named her Nightingale.

He was fiddling with countless tools, and looked up when he heard us walk in. Martin held up the broken scythe, and my father nodded with a look of frustration. He put the finishing touches on the door, and we all walked back in to find our mother and tell her we were going into Anvil.

"I need to go with you so I can get some more alchemical ingredients." She said after she heard the news.

My father groaned and said "Why can't we just take Lucinda? She's an alchemist…" My mother laughed chidingly, and said "And leave me here alone? Ha! If bandits were to take a notion, they could ransack our entire farm, and hold me for ransom to boot. You know I have no battle prowess. Lucinda, on the other hand, could hold this place against an army." My father put his hand up and said "Alright, you stubborn woman. You've made it clear you aren't going to budge."

He walked over to me, and looked down into my eyes, calling upon that means of silent communication that the three of us shared. With that one look, he said: "Alright, go get your leather armor, bow, and swords. Be ready for anything, at any time." I shot him back a look that said "Don't worry, I will not let our home fall. If all else fails, I can always incinerate them." (Martin and I had always had a natural aptitude for magick, and had honed our skills to a sharp point in most schools of magick).

He nodded, and we went our separate ways. I to go downstairs to my secret room, and he to get changed to go into town. I never had a good relationship with my father. I lit a candle as I went down the stairs, then into the basement. I looked around to make sure I wasn't followed, then slid the wardrobe out so I could get into my secret chamber. I looked at my weapon rack that contained an ebony bow that I'd named Shadowstrike, and my ebony dagger named Nightpale. I put the dagger at my side, and the bow at my back.

I turned to my midnight black armor and smiled. How I love the color black. But I couldn't wear it until after my family left, hence they discover I might not be the perfect little girl they believe me to be. There was a reason the townsfolk called me The Black Arrow. When I hunted, I was never heard nor seen, and never, ever, missed. I put the armor in my pack and walked out, pushing the wardrobe in front of the entrance.


	2. An Unwelcome Guest

I went up the stairs silently, then out through the door. My Father was still getting dressed, and my brother was reigning up the horses. I saw him struggling to get the horse to hold still, and his eyebrows knit together. I grinned and made my way over to assist him with the ornery horse. I wrapped my arms around its neck, and spoke softly to it. It immediately calmed, and he stuck the bit in its mouth. He smiled and said "There we go." As he patted the side of its head.

I smiled at him, and we stood there talking about happenings of our childhood until father walked out pulling at his collar. I hugged my brother, and he put his hand on the back of my head. He kissed my hair, sensing the sense of fear I had. "You'll be fine. You're the Black Arrow. No fool would try to come onto you." I nodded, still unconvinced. He knew I was still nervous, so he pulled away and held my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes and said "You are the strongest woman I know. You can summon a blizzard and shoot someone square in the eye from 450 feet away. The Nine will protect you, no matter what you may think."

My eyes widened as he said this, because that meant he knew I didn't believe. He winked at me, and I settled instantly. My dear brother Martin. If anything ever happened to him, they'd have to bury me. But I was still not content living here. I was sick of doing the same thing every day, and praying to Gods that I didn't believe in. Every time I prayed, there was that ominous darkness that mocked it, and comforted me with its presence.

I hugged my mother, and Martin helped her into the carriage. My father looked at me and said "You know what to do. You'll be just fine." Then he got up in the carriage with my mother. Martin hugged me one last time, and I got the feeling that I'd never see him again. I squeezed him tightly. He pulled away and said "Try to crack a few skulls for me." I smiled and said "No. I'll send a dagger through a few chests, though."

My parents stared at me in horrification, and my brother just shook his head with a grin. He knew, he just kept it a secret for me. I hadn't even told him, and he knew. That was how close we were. There was just something that let us see more than other people. He climbed up onto the carriage, then grabbed the reigns. He turned around and saluted me, and I did the same to him. He cracked the reigns, and they drove out of sight.

I was left standing in the field with nothing but the sound of the slight breeze blowing. I felt a dark and ominous presence that settled me for some reason, but I knew better than to trust it. Someone was here, and I was willing to bet that it wasn't your normal friendly adventurer. I stood up straight, and used my special alteration spell to let me change instantly into my black leather armor.

Whomever it was, they were hiding, yet I could practically feel their eyebrow furrowing. I stood stock still in the center of the field, a silent challenge. My way of saying "If you want me, come get me." In a moment or two, I felt a shadow be cast over me. He'd heard me loud and clear, and was right behind me. I stood still, unshaken by his looming over me. I steeled myself, ready for the heat of battle.

I turned around, and he was hooded just as I was. I only got to see a small smirk on his face, and mine remained stoic. In a flash he'd drawn a dagger, and went to plunge it into the crook of my neck. I grabbed his wrist with lightning reflexes, and sent a surge of electricity into his stomach. I flipped backwards and slid away from him. He cringed and looked at me with lips curled into a cringing rage.

I smirked mentally, knowing that if he let it get too out of hand, he'd be too angry to fight well. He stood up straight, fire enveloping his hands. A mage as well. He released two columns of flame, and I jumped up and out of the way. I had to jump into various places to avoid getting burnt, but once I was out of the line of fire I jumped up into a tree and swung my way to the top with ease. Once there I started to pull out my bow, but he'd set the tree ablaze.

I jumped out, and landed a mere seven feet away from him. I loaded in a flash, shooting the brandished dagger out of his hand. I loaded again, aimed directly at his head.

He stood stock still, knowing he'd be dead were he to move. He seemed as though he were processing what was happening for a moment, then I saw his lips curl into an unsettling smirk. He opened his mouth to speak, and I readied myself for what this assassin was about to say.


	3. Go on Home

I was met with dark chuckling from the cloaked man. I didn't falter, to show I wasn't swayed by his demeanor, and would shoot him where he stood if I thought he meant me harm. "You…" He started. "I now see why my client wanted you dead. You are ten times the hunter that he could ever be. He could not tolerate your existence." I stood stock still, unshaken by the words that he'd said.

He observed me for a moment, then spoke again. "But the longer I remain in your presence, the more I see the Dread Father reflecting in you." It was only then that he truly caught my attention. Could he be referring to the presence I feel inside me? The entity that diminishes my faith in the Nine, and gives me solace in darkness and silence? I stood still, aiming directly for his eye. But I was listening intently at what he had to say.

I saw him smile devilishly, and he spoke again. "There is no question, Sithis has most certainly ordained you. I can see it in your poise. No longer are you a target, but a potential recruit." When I didn't lower my aim, he understood that diplomacy was out of the question until I had some answers. He grinned and said "Perhaps an introduction is in order." He took a few steps forward, his way of relaying to me that he was unafraid of the fact that I could kill him with a single twitch.

He swept a bow, and said "My name is Lucien Lachance. I am a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you are a killer. A taker of lives, a harvester of souls, and future child of Sithis, whom is addressed as…" He made a gesture implying that he wanted to know my name, and I stared at him for a moment, uncertain of what to do.

He was an assassin, and a damn good one at that. I was not so foolish as to make the mistake of underestimating him. But, he may hold knowledge of the presence in my mind. I was conflicted, so I figured it best just to kill him and get it over with. Just as I was about to loose the arrow, the presence intervened. "Don't." It spoke in a darkened tone that was barely recognizable. I stopped cold, and reluctantly released the tension on my bow, putting the arrow back in its quiver. I slung my bow back, but kept my hood up

He appeared to be pleased with my submission, and asked once again. "Your name, mad 'am?" I looked straight at him, though neither of us could see each other's eyes yet. "Lucinda." He nodded and said "Lucinda… Beautiful. Surname?" I sighed and reluctantly gave up the information of my adoption. "My surname if Hofstede, but I was adopted, so my true surname remains a mystery." He nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

He approached me once again, and I took a step back to match his. He stopped and looked at me, then said in a soft tone, "You are right to be wary. That is another sign of the presence of Sithis within you. But I assure you, I mean you no harm." I was still untrusting of him, but the dark presence in my mind, whom I was increasingly convinced was the Dread Father himself, gave me a sense of comfort.

I stopped evading him, and he spoke. "I come to you bearing an offering. A chance to join our rather… unique family." When I remained silent, a grin appeared on his face. "You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child. As do I. For is silence not the symphony, the orchestration, of Sithis himself? Then you should have no problem heeding my words, for I will not be repeating them." I nodded, and he proceeded with his explanation.

"As luck would have it, your target lies in the Inn of Ill Omen, an establishment not too far down the road." I nodded, relaying to him that I knew where it was. "Inside you will find a man named Rufio. He is an old codger, and sleeps his days away. You could kill him before he even has a chance to wake, if you so desire. If you slay Rufio, your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete, and my family will welcome you with open arms."

I stared straight at him, contemplating what I should do. I hate my life here on this little dirt farm. I don't get to go anywhere or do anything, and it's the same boring rut every day. If I were to join the Brotherhood, I'd have a family that I could feel equal to. I could be my own self without harboring any shame. I could travel anywhere I wanted with the objective to murder. It was everything I ever wanted… Except for one thing.

Martin.

I couldn't hurt my brother. Surely he would be saddened at my leaving, and I couldn't bear the thought of being the cause of any heartache to my brother. But if I left, perhaps my brother would get the courage to leave and pursue a promising career as well. I had to do what was best for my brother, and what was best for me. I'd made my decision.

I looked down the dirt path leading to the inn, and said "Give me half an hour." He started to laugh and said "In half an hour? I'll be astounded." I walked over to the stables and mounted my horse Nightingale. I patted her on the head, and she nodded to me in a way that said she agreed. I rode out, and stood over Lucien. He reached his hand out to touch her neck, and I expected her to eat his hand off. But to my surprise, she leaned into his touch.

He looked up at me, and I looked down and said "Starting now." I took off, a flash of black racing down the street. When I finally made it to the Inn of Ill Omen, I cast a chameleon spell, hiding me from sight. I snuck down into the basement, and saw the man who I assumed was Rufio. I looked down upon his sleeping figure, his hair greasy and matted to his head. He smelled of wet dog, and was a pitiful, lazy old man.

I almost took delight in slicing open his neck. He didn't make a sound, his eyes only flashed open in shock. He died almost instantly after that. I crawled out of the basement undetected, then mounted my horse, riding back at a blinding speed. When I came riding back, I saw Lucien in the pen with a big black horse like mine, only its eyes were an unworldly red. It was a beautiful horse; a Cheydinhal Black.

I laced my horse up next to the entrance, then walked into the horse pen. Lucien was petting his horse, lost in his own mind. He didn't hear me enter, which was surprising. I usually scared other people with my silence when I approached them, but I would think that an assassin would be better about things like that. I started to approach him slowly, and the horse looked at me. It nodded its head, then started walking toward me.

Lucien looked shocked for a moment and said "Where are you going, girl?" She stopped in front of me, then bowed her head. I reached up and touched her head, then grinned softly and stroked her jawline. I looked past her to Lucien, and saw that he was stock still, staring at his horse in shock. "She's never done that before. She's never just walked up to a complete stranger and submitted herself to them."

I looked from him back to the horse and started to whisper to her in Daedric. "Do you know of the spirit inside me?" It gave a snort, then I said "Then I understand. Thank you for bringing him to me." She laid her head on my shoulder and I smiled, petting her again. He just approached and began to pet her as well. "Then the deed is done?" I nodded to him, and he nodded back. "Then you are now one with the Dark Brotherhood. Saddle up, because we're going home, Dear Sister." I nodded, then went to my horse.

I mounted her and turned to look at our farm one last time, thinking of Martin. I remembered the note that I left attached to the post of his horse's pen, telling him to not look for me and to pursue other things. I made it so that no one would find it but him. I grinned slightly, but my face immediately went back to seriousness. He came up on his horse and stopped next to me.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked in a considerate tone. I shook my head, then hopped off my horse. I placed my hands to the ground and put a powerful shield spell around the house, summoning a few storm atronachs t guards the place. I nodded to him, and he whistled. "That was some advanced magicka. Let us take our leave then, Sister." We cracked the reigns and rode through the forest at a normal pace in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a stagnant silence that we both savored. Neither of us said a word until it started getting dark. We were on the outskirts of Kvatch when he turned around to ask me a question.

"Do you want to set up camp for the night, or are you rested enough to continue on through the night?" I kept a straight face, relaying to him that I was fine. He turned around and said "Very well. If you feel the need, I could rope your horse to mine and you could sleep on the way." With a quiet, intense, and yet respectful tone, I said "You needn't patronize my horse; she is more than you're giving her credit for."

He chuckled darkly and said "I see. You won't speak up in your own defense, but in the defense of others." I kept a straight face and said. "I don't see a point in making my actions justified when it is unnecessary. But I will go to the end of the world to defend those who have treated me well." He chuckled and said "Yes, I know. There are large similarities in our raising, for the same goes for me." I nodded and said "Then you will understand my actions and my thirst for silence."

He stopped his horse, and I stopped beside him. He looked at me, and I looked to him in unison. He looked deep into my eyes as though he were reading my story in them, and coming to a crucial deduction on his mind. With the side of his head resting on his fist and a slightly amused smirk on his face, he said "Am I correct in my believing you to have been raised in a strictly Divine worshipping family?"

With no change in expression, I responded with a nod. He nodded and looked down as though in thought. His eyes locked on mine again midsentence. "Would I also be correct in an assumption that you never quite believed in the Nine?" My face remained stoic, yet my eyes told another story. He smiled and said "Your eyes betray you, my dear. You've known the Dread Father for a while now, haven't you? You have always placed you trust in him, but you haven't had a name to the entity until I told you, have you?"

I simply looked at him in a way that told him everything. "Yes. Were it not for Sithis reassuring me of your intentions, I'd have killed you. I felt as though I'd found what I was looking for all my life when I made that kill. It was as though I had a place in the world, and I knew the presence inside me was Sithis himself. You presented me with myself. You told me that I wasn't insane; that what I felt was true. And for that, you have my full trust, compliance, and above all, gratitude."

He looked at me with a small smile, though his eyes betrayed him. He was truly shocked at all that I'd said to him, and frankly a bit embarrassed. He hadn't expected me to give such a heartfelt testimony. I looked at him with a small trace of a smirk and said "Your eyes betray you, my dear." He smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. He pushed me slightly and I just took it with a grin. I knew that this was one of those moments that was as fleeting and rare as a cherry blossom. It would probably be a while before we got to see a genuine smile on each other's faces.

We both continued on, feeling a little bit better about our situation. After a couple of hours, I felt something deep down in my stomach. I immediately started looking around without moving my head, and I looked up into the canopy overhead. There was an archer who had his bow drawn, aimed directly at Lucien. In a flash I had my bow drawn, but was too late. He'd loosed the arrow, and I had my arrow drawn back.

I only had one option. I'd only done this one other time. I loosed the arrow timed down to the nanosecond, and prayed to Father Sithis that it would strike the man's arrow. About the time Lucien turned to see the arrow, mine collided with it perfectly. His jaw dropped, something oddly out of character, yet perfectly justified. I looked up to the tree archer, who was staring at the spot of the collision, dumbfounded. Before he could even move, I sent a thousand volts flowing through his body.

He fell out of the tree, convulsing until he died moments later. I looked at him for a moment, then to Lucien. His eyes met mine with a flood of disbelief, fear, and gratitude. His face was a deathly white, and it was then I was pulled out of my reverie. I pulled closer to him and gave him a look-over. "Are you alright, my Speaker?" He shook his head slightly and said "Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

I shook my head and said "Of course I am. Don't fret for me. You are my main concern." He shook his head and said "How did you shoot like that? There's no way… You shot his arrow in mid-air!" I looked at him for a moment, then smiled in amusement at his complete and utter amazement. "Well, it sure as Oblivion wasn't easy, I'll promise you that. I've only done that one other time. But it saved your ass, didn't it?"

He looked at me with the same shocked expression, his mouth still agape. It turned into a wide smile. "Yes, I suppose it did." He said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry for not being more observant. You saved my life. And for that, you have all my trust and gratitude." I scolded him and said "Nonsense. As a new member of the Brotherhood, your life holds much more value than mine. I did my best to protect you, as I should." He just smiled and said "As an older member of the Brotherhood, I shouldn't need you to watch after me. Thank you." He smiled, and I gave up the fight, both of us turning and continuing on.


	4. Between a Ghost and a Vampire

When we finally arrived in Cheydinhal, there was little stir in the place. Dawn was just barely breaking, and only the guards were up. With that, we snuck into the old abandoned house, no one even noticing our presence. We went down into the basement, where after a bit of walking, we came across a Black Door with a glowing crimson stone. We stopped in front of the door, and he looked to me and gestured to the door with his head.

I looked to the door, then slowly extended my hand to touch the door. Before my hand touched the surface of the door, a transparent hand reached out and gently held it. My eyes widened a bit as a spirit came out the size of a man. He had rugged, yet handsome features. I locked eyes with him, and he asked, "What is the color of night?" I looked confused for a moment, as I hadn't been notified of the pop quiz.

The spirit turned his gaze to Lucien, and I followed it. Lucien's face was drained of all color, and he was staring at the spirit, turning his gaze to me occasionally. The spirit grinned slightly and said "The Speaker is not supposed to be at a loss for words, Lucien. It's not proper." But he was only kidding with him. I wracked my brain for what the answer to the questions could be.

The color of night is pitch black, isn't it? That's an easy enough answer. But, this is the Dark Brotherhood; this is the congregation of Sithis. It had to have a deeper meaning, therefore requiring a deeper answer. I thought deeply for a moment, then the answer came to me like a light in the dark. I had it.

I looked to the spirit, and he knew that I had the answer. But I had to say it out loud. "Sanguine, my Brother." I said in a soft voice that could've frozen the blood of any man. He smiled at me and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "You are a treasure to the Brotherhood, my dear Sister. Do not let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Welcome home, my dear Slayer. May you find our Sanctuary to your liking, my Sweet Lady." He smiled to me, then went back into the door.

Lucien looked confused for a moment, then said "That's right. You saved my life, so you get an automatic advance in rank. As it has been since the beginning. You are starting a rank above what you should have." I nodded, then the spirit came back out. "Oh where are my manners? Allow me to get the door for you, darling." I smiled as he pushed open the door and held it. He extended his hand to me, and I laid mine in his with a smile. He smiled back and led me through.

He looked to me and said "Your beauty is more than enough to light up this entire sanctuary." I smiled wryly and said "Do you say that to every woman you meet?" He smirked and said "Only the pretty ones." I smiled and he smiled back. Lucien reached his hand over mine and removed it from his grasp, scowling at him. He wrapped an arm around me and led me on, saying "Horny old ghost."

I giggled at his short remark, despite my own efforts not to. He looked down to my eyes when he heard the light sound of my laughter, and smiled somewhat nervously. "You'll have to forgive my ghostly friend. He can get a little carried away when he sees a pretty lady." I heard a thick British accent say as the vampire it belonged to turned the corner. The ghost threw its arms in the air and said "Vicente, my old friend!" And made its way over to him.

Vicente threw his arms in the air and said "Tyrone!" They embraced tightly, and tears threatened to fall from the eyes of the vampire. It unsettled Lucien, so naturally I got a little shaken up. Vicente didn't seem like one to show a lot of emotion, so this had to be a rare moment. He looked so happy to see Tyrone, like he was an old friend he hadn't seen in ages.

"Lucien, who is that?" I asked inaudibly. He leaned down and said "That is the man who recruited Vicente. He was his best friend, and when he finally died, Vicente was destroyed. Apparently, when Tyrone died, he became the spirit for the Black Door in our sanctuary." I nodded, then watched as they looked each other in the eyes. "Oh, Tyrone my friend. I've missed you so much." The ghost nodded and said "As I you, Brother."

Vicente looked over him for a moment and said "I would've never imagined that you would become the new Guardian for our Black Door." Tyrone smiled and crossed his arms. "Neither did I. But it appears our Dread Father had other plans." Vicente nodded and said "Yes, trying to fathom our Dread Father's plans is a futile effort, no? But the Door Guardians aren't allowed to leave the Door, isn't that right? What made you come out?" The Guardian chuckled as if at a joke known only to him.

He turned to smile at me and said "You aren't misled in that that thought, my old friend. I just thought I'd make sure our new Sister made it into the Sanctuary alright. She is a very special member of the Brotherhood. One might say… legendary." Lucien and I looked quizzical for a moment, and Vicente's face matched ours before turning to shock. He pulled Tyrone in closely and they began speaking in hushed tones that were inaudible to Lucien and me. Whatever they were talking about, Vicente kept looking from me to him with a very concerned, almost disbelieving look.

I can't believe what I've just heard. By that smirk he's giving, he knew it would register in my mind. I pulled him in and lowered my voice to a point where only the undead could hear it. "You aren't insinuating what I think you are, are you?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. He smiled and said "I absolutely am. Look at her. She saved Lucien's life. Look at how he is still clinging to her, even when he doesn't realize it. He's a Speaker, and she's already got him wrapped around her finger. I've seen what's in his heart. He wants to protect her better than the finest treasure in all of Tamriel."

I feel like I'm going to faint. That little squirt I raised that turned into a promising assassin, is THE Legendary Speaker? And this beautiful young Lady he's clinging to is his Legendary Silencer and future wife, bound for the position of Listener? I can't believe it. My little Lucien is the one. Not only that, but he's found someone who can melt his icy heart, without his even realizing it.

He held onto me tighter and laughed. "Deep breaths, Vic. Oh wait, you can't breathe. I forgot." I smiled and shoved him. "Come off it, you blue prick. But, are they truly the ones?" He nodded and said "That's what I'm told. But you cannot let anyone else know. Especially not them. Knowing both of them, if they knew they were destined to fall in love, they'd never give anyone the satisfaction." I nodded, knowing it to be true. We separated, so not to arouse any more suspicion.

They finally separated, and they both looked to us. Tyrone swept a bow and said "I hate to be in such a rush, but I really must go. I bid you adieu, my dear family members. Know that I am always here with you." He then straightened his tie and strode gracefully next to the door. He stopped next to Lucien and spoke without turning his face in my direction. "And if you should ever need anything, my dearest, just let your Uncle Tyrone know, hmm?"

Lucien held me fast at his side and said "Not likely." Tyrone smiled widely, then walked gracefully back into the Door, his tailcoat flowing gracefully behind him.


	5. Getting the First Contract

"Now Lucien, he didn't mean any real harm. He would never dream of hurting the Lady." Vicente said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with a smirk. Lucien removed his arms gently and said "Yes, but I'm somewhat skeptical. And my reasoning behind that is perfectly justified, as you know. I will not have another Gradven incident while I'm in this Sanctuary. Especially not with her." I looked to Vicente with a cocked eyebrow, and he frowned. "Gradven was a Dunmer that was a part of our Sanctuary when Lucien was only rank of Assassin. He was very attracted to a young Imperial girl that was in our Sanctuary. You can imagine what he did out of our sight. He far outmatched her. She didn't have a chance. Needless to say, our Speaker had her way with him after that."

I nodded, understanding. "How could a person be that sick? To murder someone is one thing, but to defile a woman weaker than you? That is shameful." Lucien looked down at me with an intense glare and said "Indeed." Ocheeva came in with Antoinetta at her side. "What's going on in here? Is this a new recruit?" Teinavva filed in, Mraaj-Dar not too far behind.

"Speaker, what a pleasant surprise." Antoinetta said. He nodded and said "Yes, this is a very rare occurrence, as I'm sure you're aware. This is our new recruit. She is starting on the rank of Slayer, due to the fact that she saved my life on our way here." Most eyebrows raised in impressed unison, but Antoinetta's cocked. "But why does she advance in rank for that?" Vicente crossed his arms and answered the question for him. "It's old Brotherhood tradition. If a member outside the Black Hand saves the life of a member inside the Black Hand, they get an automatic advancement in rank. Unless they've already achieved the rank of Executioner. In which case, they become next in line to be that person's Silencer." She nodded, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Ocheeva took a step forward and said "Would you mind telling us your name, Sister?" I nodded and said "Lucinda." I swept a little bow. She smiled in amusement and said "Hmm. Lucien and Lucinda. That's a funny coincidence." Vicente snorted and put his hand over his mouth, turning away in an attempt to compose himself. The fact that their names were so similar only emphasized that they were made for each other, which amused him greatly. Lucien looked to him then turned around with a somewhat frustrated expression. "Father Sithis Vic, what's gotten into you?"

"The same thing that wanted to get in me." I said wryly. Lucien snorted as well, assuming Vicente's former position. Vicente was in hysterical laughter by my comment. Lucien began to laugh, but composed himself after a few moments. He pushed me and said "Silly woman. Where do they make people like you?" I crossed my arms and attacked again. "Haven't you ever been to Build-an-Assassin Workshop?" That earned a few chuckles from my other family members, along with a short burst of loud laughter from Lucien. "Oh, Father Sithis, I'll have my work cut out for me." I smiled at him, and he laid a hand on my head. His eyes softened and he grinned a small, happy grin, looking me straight in the eyes.

He then turned to his other family members again as Vic finally collected himself. "But in all seriousness, she saved my life. Please, treat her with the respect her title deserves. She is the best archer I've ever met, and probably one of the best mages I've ever met." Mraaj-Dar nodded and said "It's true. I can feel magicka surge through her from over here." He took a step forward and put his hand out to mine. I put mine on his palm, our fingers lining up. We emitted a dark purple glow, something that only mages of great magnitude did upon meeting each other's skin.

He smiled to me and said "Your finesse with magicka is highly attuned. You can't hide your title from me, Arch-Mage Lucinda." My eyes flickered with surprise, then I smiled. "That's co-Arch-Mage. My brother is also the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild." He nodded and said "Ah yes. And how is Martin?" I smiled and said "Fit as a fiddle from last I saw him. It was yesterday and we were working on our parent's farm. We still stay there with them because they need our help. But we cannot spend our lives there, hence why I left. I left a note instructing Martin that it would be wise for him to leave after his own devices."

He nodded and said "If you ever need anything, just let me know." I smiled and said "Thank you. I've been getting that a lot today." Lucien chuckled and said "But really. New recruit. Yay, praise the Dread Father and all that garb. Get moving." They all nodded and broke up, going in different directions. Lucien went to talk with Ocheeva, and Vicente put his arm around my shoulder. "Follow me, my dear. Let me set you up with a contract." I nodded and followed him down the hallway to where I presumed were his quarters.

When we made it into his room, he pulled out a chair for me, then pushed it back in. He sat down across from me, and picked up a teapot along with two cups. "How many lumps?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone. "Two, please. And thank you very much." He nodded and handed me the tea. He picked up his cup and sipped as a high-class gentleman would. "So, tell me about yourself." I looked to him over my cup quizzically, and he asked again. "Come, come, now. What are your hobbies, what do you do, who do you care about, just let me inside the world of Lucinda."

I stared at the teacup for a moment, then set it on the table. I looked him in the eyes with a blank expression and said "I am a woman. I enjoy what my new job has me do, and I have a brother whom I love and care for dearly. I am a very simple woman, don't care much for flashy things. I also detest small talk. That's about it." He looked at me with an amused expression. He looked me in the eyes and said "I really believe there's more to the story than that. Tell me who you are." I stared at the cup, silently digging my heels into the ground.

He chuckled at my resistance and said "I won't force it out of you, then. I will respect your wishes." I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. I looked at him softly, and he crossed his arms with a confused look on his face. "How are you not unnerved by me?" He said as though he were genuinely frustrated. I sent him a cocked eyebrow, and he continued. "I walked you in here with my arm around your shoulders. Most people would've thought twice before letting a vampire get that close to them, let alone lead them somewhere they didn't know. But you didn't even flinch! When you first saw me, you didn't show the slightest bit of fear. Most people are afraid of people like me when they see them, but not you. Why is that?"

I looked in his eyes and sent him a gentle smile. His eyes widened, as that was the first bit of emotion he'd seen that was genuine enough to go to my eyes. "Do you think me that shallow, brother?" I let that question seep in for a moment, grinning slightly. I continued. "I assure you, I am not. I am in no positon to judge those around me. Nor will I judge a person for what they are. I look for character; which is discerned through the eyes. That is why when I first saw you, I held eye contact with you. I concluded what kind of person you were, as I'm sure you did the same for me."

At this point, he had his bearings back. He leaned back and looked me square in the eyes with a small smirk. "I see. And what was it you concluded about my personality, my dear?" I looked his square in the eyes, my expression not faltering. "I knew immediately that you were a stone with a soft core." His calm character shattered, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You display yourself to others as calm, collected, and uncaring. But in all honesty, you care greatly, and you have an abundant supply of love to be given. But only to those who are close to you. To those unknown to you, you couldn't care less for; you are a stone cold rock. But when close to those you love, you turn into someone as harmless and loving as a pup. You'll do anything just to get a smile out of someone, eh? If they're happy, you're happy."

His face would've been dark red, had he any blood. He was looking me square in the eyes, sheepishly shrunk against the chair. I didn't move my gaze from his. "You are exactly the kind of person that I want to be." He smiled and leaned forward slightly. "My dear Sister, you already are. Don't think I didn't have my bearings on you, as well. You are brilliant, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now, let's get down to that contract, hmm?" I smiled as I raised my cup to my face. "It's about damn time." I said snarkily.


	6. Completely Professional

*** Let me begin by apologizing profusely for being incredibly late on updates! Marching band season ended a couple months ago, and between my AP classes, Mock Trial, and my other band goings on, I got really distracted. But I'm really excited that you all like it this much! It's going to get really convoluted, so just bear with me. It may take me a while to update because I'm also working on a Gravity Falls fanfic, too. But here are my updates, and again, I apologize for being so late bout getting them up. I really had a blast writing this chapter. I think it depicts Lucien a little bit differently than what others would think. Hope you all enjoy! ~nightblade615 ***

"Alright, just make sure that these contracts get to the right people. You haven't failed me yet, Ocheeva. I take my leave of you, my Sister. I will see you again." Lucien said as he turned to leave. "I shall not fail you, most honored Speaker." He stopped at the doorway, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "We've been over this, my dear. Call me Lucien. It is only fitting for how long I've known you." She smiled and rose. "Yes, Lucien." He nodded in contentment, then walked out.

He made his way down the hallway that was so familiar to him, barely making a sound. When he moved, even the fabric of his robes dared not make a sound as they swished against his body. He opened up the door to the room of the man he thought of as his father. "Vicente, I… Oh, forgive me. I did not realize you had company." He said as he looked to Lucinda. He held eye contact with her, neither of them moving. Vicente smiled smugly and said "Company? This is our sanctuary; our home. She is not company, she shares this dwelling. She is merely in my chambers at the moment. Come, come, and sit down my boy. Tell me of your travels." It was a usual ritual for the two of them to talk when he visited. They enjoyed it, for it gave them peace.

He sat himself down in the chair, sitting up perfectly straight. He spoke in a professional tone, as stiff as a board. She was observing it, hating every moment he remained in such a state. She could tell that he was the type of man that struck fear into the hearts of others; but this was not the case for her, for she was of the same stature. She was perfectly comfortable with and not in the least bit afraid of him. Therefore it came as naturally as walking for her to kick him in the shin from under the table.

His face contorted as he cried out in pain. "AHH! What in Oblivion?!" He yelled as he lifted his leg and began to rub it. Vicente broke out into laughter as she smirked in satisfaction. He looked to her as he continued rubbing his calf. "What in the Void was that for?!" She looked him square in the eyes and said "For being so damn stiff. Lighten up, my friend. It's not as though we are strangers." He looked at her with shock at her forwardness, then turned to Vicente. Vicente merely shrugged with a grin.

He met her eyes once more and they narrowed playfully as he sat his leg back down. Vicente knew that look, that ever-so-rare look that Lucien bore. He was in the playful mood now. That was never good, but at the same time it was brilliant. He could be such a child if you could catch him in the right state. He saw her eyes lift in the slightest as if to say: "Bring it on, pretty boy." Oh, he would.

He leaned back in his chair and kept eye contact with her, though his words were directed at Vicente. He tried to kick at her legs while he spoke in a calm tone, her avoiding it every time. "Well, as you know, this was the first time I was sent out on contract in a while. But as it would appear, I found a recruit instead of a target." He had a strategy. If he kicked one way but followed through in another, she'd never know it was coming. His boot made contact with her shin on a purposefully emphasized word. "And it looks as though she's finally found her way home!"

She assumed his former position and yelled "AHHH! Damn it!" Lucien started cackling with amusement as she rubbed her leg, still searing with pain. She looked up to see him still laughing. He was looking her straight in the eyes, and she saw that his eyes were smiling along with his lips. For an assassin, he had some bright eyes. She couldn't help but smile and say "I suppose I had that one coming." He smiled wider as he readjusted himself in his chair and said "Yes, you did."

They both leaned back and stared at the table with small grins, taking in the silence, taking in the beauty and rarity of what had just happened. Laughter was something quite difficult to come by in their line of work, so when it arrived it was cherished. After a moment, Vicente spoke in a teasing tone. "So, you were saying, my boy?" Lucien's face lit up with realization as he leaned forward, ready to begin again. "Ah, yes. I was… I was… Damn it to the Void, now I can't even remember." He said, scowling at her playfully.

She couldn't help it. She started to giggle, something she hadn't done in a while. Lucien's eyes shined and his face turned pink, staring at her in dumbfounded awe. She looked down at the table, her face turning pink to match his. He just stared at her, his face turning redder and tiniest grin appeared on his face. Vicente grinned and propped his legs up on the table, looking right at Lucien's face. Frankly, the look was priceless. She looked sweet and innocent, and he was eating it up. He stayed silent, though he came to an obvious conclusion: Lucien cared for her in some form. He simply smiled and stayed inconspicuous.


End file.
